Five Nights At Bracer's 2
Five Nights At Bracer's 2 is a sequel to Five Nights At Bracer's. This time, the setting takes place 15 years later, in a daycare, where the player needs to survive 5 more nights with killer machines. Characters Toy Bracer - He is the toy version of Bracer, he has red blushed cheeks and is a lighter shade of grey. He starts at Show Stage, then to the Nap Room, then to the Playground before going to the Bathrooms before finally reaching the Office. He fills the Stealth Meter fast and his jumpscare is him lunging at the player. Toy Drillbit - He is the same seeing as Toy Bracer, blushed red cheeks and lighter shade of grey, although his hat is a darker blue. He starts at Show Stage, before going to the Classroom before heading for the Art Room, then to the Playground before reaching the office. He fils the Stealth meter slowly. His jumpscare is him also lunging at the player. Toy Exi - She has a more feminine eyelashes and a lighter shade of grey. She starts at the Show Stage, then to the Laundry before she goes to the Classroom before reaching the Art Room, then to the Playground before going to the Air Duct. She fills the Stealth Meter the same speed as Toy Drillbit. Her jumpscare is her lunging at the player, smiling. Toy Slicer- He has a lighter shade of grey with red cheeks. He starts at Candle Cove before going to the Art Room, then to the Classroom before going to the Playground, then to the LEGO Room before reaching the Office. He fills the Stealth Meter fast, just like Toy Bracer. His jumpscare is him lunging at the player with his blades. Toy Sharder - He is the same design as the other male bots, lighter shade of grey and red blushed cheeks. He starts at the LEGO ROOM before heading for the Art Room, then to the Nap Room, before going to the Laundry before reaching the Office. He fill the Stealth Meter at medium speed. His jumpscare is him screaming at the player. Withered Bracer - Bracer comes back in the second game. He has a damaged appearance, he has a destroyed hole in his face, revealing red eyes and sharp teeth, whatever camera he is in, there is a timer on it, if the player looks at Bracer for too long, he will kill them. He starts at the Reunion Room, before going to the Art Room, then to the Nap Room, before going to the playground, then going into the Air Duct before reaching the player. He fills the Stealth Meter really fast, so it's recommended to turn off the light when he is near. His jumpscare is him lunging at the player from the air or floor. Withered Drillbit - Drillbit returns in this game. He is the least damaged out of all the bots. He lost both his eyes and maintains a permanent grin on his face, his hat also has wires sticking out of it. He starts at the Reunion Room before going to the Lobby, then to the Art Room, before going to the Lego Room, then to the Playground before reaching the Office. He fills the Stealth Meter fast, his jumpscare is him screaming at the player. Withered Exi - Exi returns in the game. She is damaged throughout her body, one of her eyes is gone and maintains a smile. She starts at the Reunion Room, before going to the Entrance, then to the Art Room, before going to the Lobby, then to Laundry before going to the Playground then to the office. She fills the Stealth Meter faster then Drillbit. Her jumpscare is her screaming at the player with a higher pitched scream. Withered Slicer - Slicer returns in the game. He has a damaged appearance, his left blade is all jagged while the other is really sharp. He starts at Candle Cove before running through the Playground and into the Air Duct before reaching the office. The light must be off in order to prevent death. Slicer kills the player without filling the Stealth Meter. His jumpscare is him lunging out from the vent and screaming at the player. Withered Sharder - He returns in the game. He has damaged appearance, his hat is mostly gone while he has endoskeleton eyes and his body has holes in it. He starts at the Lego Room with Toy Sharder, then he will head for the Lobby, before going to the Nap Room, then to the Classroom before going to the Laundry and Playground before going into the Air Duct. He fills the Stealth Meter at the same speed as Toy Sharder. His jumpscare is him screaming at the player. B-O - B-O is a hallucination that makes an appearance in the game. He will randomly teleport into the Office and if looked at for too long, will jumpscare the player with him screaming at them. The only way to prevent death is turn off the light. Locations Reunion Room Show Stage Nap Room Playground LEGO Room Candle Cove Classroom Bathrooms Air Duct Entrance Art Room Lobby Laundry Office Mechanics Button- The button is a vital game mechanic that allows the player to turn off the light in room to prevent bots to kill the player. This replaces the doors in the first game. Camera- This a vital game mechanic that allows the player to locate any boys in the building. Timer- The timer is used for player to see how much time they have left to look at Bracer before killing them when the timer runs out. Stealth Meter - This meter will allow the player to see how much they have been seen at by bots, if it the meter fills up, the bot who filled will jumpscare the player. Nights Night 1 - This night allows the player to get used to the Stealth Meter, Timer and the Button. Toy Drillbit and Toy Exi become active on this night. Night 2 - Night 2 allows the player to get used to the withered bots and all the Toys. This night can be a little difficult as of Toy Drillbit and Toy Slicer's movement patterns. Night 3 - Everyone is now active. The player needs to watch how much they look at Bracer, if the timer is nearly gone, then NEVER look at a camrea with Bracer in it. The Toys also get more aggressive. Night 4 - The Toys are a little inactive as the withered bots take over, Bracer's meter goes down a lot quicker then the previous nights. Every withered bot will visit the office at least 5 times. Withered Slicer is also more active. Night 5 - Everyone is really aggressive at this night. It takes 5 seconds for Bracer's meter to go down. The Toys visit the office really quickly and unexpectedly. Slicer is a bigger threat as he can move after a period of a minute. Night 6 - This night is the hardest in the game. The player should never look at Bracer in the cameras or it's instant death. The Stealth Meter can easily fill up after 3 seconds. It is recommended that the player should only check the Air Duct, but not when Bracer is in it. B-O is aggressive on this night as there is a 70% chance of showing up after closing the camera. Night 7 - It is a custom night where you get to change the AI of the Toys and Withered bots including B-O. Death Minigames K-I-L-L - This takes place in the outside of Bracer's Daycare. You play as a child who wanders into the daycare while demonic robotic laughter plays in the background. When you reach the Reunion Room, a figure will run at the player and causing the minigame to end. Y-O-U - This takes place in the amusement park in the first game. This time you play as a person whose role is unknown. The player will have to go to each of the bot's areas. If they find a bot, they will see them violently twitching and demonic garbling. If the player reaches Bracer's Room, they will find a major part of his room covered in blood. If the player turns back to leave, Bracer will run at them and jumpscare the player, ending the minigame. V-I-C-T-I-M Z-E-R-O - This also takes place in the first game, you play as the same child as in the K-I-L-L minigame. You will then be tempted to explore each of the bot's room. If you go to Drillbit's Room, a text bar will appear and say " they wouldn't mind if I spent time" then it will fade to black and then back to the minigame five seconds later. Then the player will enter Exi's Room and the same thing will happen. But, once they reach Bracer's Room, footsteps will be heard, then Bracer appears. He gets shocked and says " what are you doing here!?, you should leave now! Or else he will kill you". The player will then have a timer in which to leave the building as fast as possible. Demonic robotic laughter will play before B-O jumpscares the player. K-I-L-L-T-H-E-M - This is an unusual mini-game as you as an unknown gray-robotic like figure, you walking down the hall and out the door. Outside, you walk a street and continue down on it. Once you reach a certain point, four kids will appear, the figure will then tell them to follow it, where it is safe and the kids will proceed to do so, after heading back to the park, the main 5 will stand in the entrance, all with evil smiles before being jumpscared by B-0. Cutscenes Night 1 - After beating Night 1, a cutscene will play with a camera facing an empty hallway, children's laughter is heard in the background. Then a sound of a door will be opened and the cutscene ends with a deep robotic voice echoing across the hallway. " It was fate." Night 2 - After Night 2, another cutscene will play, this time it takes place in the point of view of a child during the day and then screams will be heard, then the screen pans to the coaster railtracks. There, lying in a pool of blood is a mangled up corpse of a boy is seen. Then the screen will go black with the same voice saying, " it was fate." Night 3 - After Night 3, yet another cutscene will play and it takes place in the second game in the Reunion Room. The point of view of this not is revealed to be Bracer as he covers his eyes with his claws as he cries. Bracer will then begin to sobbing out words as the screen goes red, ending the cutscene with him sobbing out, " nothing could be done." Night 4 - A cutscene will play after Night 4, it's in the view of Toy Exi, she will then to turn to see Toy Bracer and Toy Drillbit facing in front of them, after this she looks in front of her to find Exi staring dead at her eyes and she turns to find the other old models looking at their counterparts and then children screaming will play, then the cutscene ends with the recurring words, " it was fate." Night 5 - A cutscene plays as Night 5 is beaten, as this serves as the final cut scene with the point of an unknown bot as it scans the floor to reveal all the toys destroyed and mess up. Then the sound of the front doors locking can be heard, children crying is then heard as the cutscene ends with red text saying " Why?" Trivia The Button mechanic is based on the flip switch in ONAF 2, same thing goes for the Stealth Meter. (Thank you, Jonochrome for such a great game!) Candle Cove is actually the name of a creepypasta pirate show that aired back in the day. The reason that the companies didn't scrap the old ones is because they believe that the more is the merrier, even though the bots are damaged, they stayed in the Reunion Room and surprisingly gained more populartiy. There is only one phone call: (Ring) (Ring) (Bracer picks up in a weird distorted voice) Hi, welcome to Bracer's Daycare. Turn off your light and you'll survive. If they are kept on, they will find you and you'll never make it out alive." Category:Games Category:Joke Pages Category:Blueflame's Property